The invention relates to a sport kite, i.e., an air foil or wing, which can be guided from the ground according to a known guidance principle utilizing at least two steering lines and air-filled, parafoil wings, typically made of rip-stop nylon. Such sport kites, which are guided from the ground by two lines simultaneously serving as attachment and steering lines, are known as "flexifoils". In sport kites such as that of the present invention, the particular curve profile of the wing, and especially of the front edge of the wing, is very important in determining flight capability and maneuverability. The desired curve profile is typically provided in known guided kites by a multi-part, rigid rod system with a shape corresponding to the desired curve profile. The rigid rod system is inserted into a pocket positioned in the front edge of the kite or wing and retained there. The system includes a middle portion that is cylindrical in shape, and outer parts which taper conically outward.
It is also known from the prior art to give a wing its needed stability and shape by means of a bracing housed in a pocket of the front edge of the kite or wing. The bracing is composed of a material lighter and softer than metal, e.g., an expanded rigid polystyrene plastic such as Styrofoam.
The present invention relates to a sports kite or wing which is completely free of any kind of bracing. This results in a reduction in weight as compared to other constructions as well as better transportability, improved flight characteristics, such as making the kite capable of flying in narrower, i.e., smaller, curves, and reduced production costs. These advantages are made possible by the elimination of the pocket which previously has been necessary to house the rigid rod system or bracing. The invention instead uses additional balance lines to provide the kite with the desired curve profile.